


When a Spirit is Born

by p1n34ppl3



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack, Draco Malfoy is Jack Frost!, Gen, Manny what are you doing?, dont know how this is going to go, help me please, i have no plot, im making this up as i go, what crack am i on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1n34ppl3/pseuds/p1n34ppl3
Summary: The Voice.For fourteen years, Draco Malfoy has battled with the voice. With no knowledge of where it came from, stomping all over his conceptions and ideals as if they were a mere annoyance. For fourteen years, Draco Malfoy has ifnored this voice. For fourteen years, Draco Malfoy has kicked the voice into the corner of his mind, paying no mind to it. On Draco Malfoy's fourteenth birthday, he wakes up with hundreds of years worth of memories and another name.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, i have no idea how this is gonna work. I don't know if I'm going to continue this. If anyone has any suggestions, comment or message me. If anyone would like to be my Beta, for some odd reason, message me. Warning you now, i have no plan for this. It was bothering me for some reason.

Draco Malfoy was Excited.

He woke up on June 4th in a good mood. He spent the first hours of his day getting ready. He went through his morning routine of brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and changing his clothes. He stared at himself in the mirror, pleased with what he saw. he looked impeccable, like a Malfoy always should. His clothes were sharp and tidy, not a wrinkle in sight. His hair was combed, but not gelled. He got out of that habit in the middle of third year.

Draco heard a slight 'pop'.

"Master Draco," the house-elf, Minky, said, "Mistress be wanting you downstairs. She say breakfast be ready."

Draco turned to Minky and nodded, prompting her to leave. He straightened himself and left his room.

_Great, I'm starving! I wonder what she made!_

Draco paused to stare intently at the wall. The voice was back. For many years, Draco had heard the voice, never been without it. It would always speak, whenever something childish came along, whenever he crushed a mudblood's spirit. The voice was always there! He dare not speak to his parents about it, knowing the Black family tendency to be driven mad. He would rather live with the voice than be viewed warily by his parents, quite like how they viewed Aunt Bella. He only ever acknowledged the voice when he stomped it away. Like now.

_Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go back to my corner of our mind._

Satisfied with that response, Draco turned away from the wall and continued towards the dining hall. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Breakfast with his Mother and Father was pleasant. They asked if he was sure he didn't want a party for his birthday and what presents he wanted. He knew what he wanted, he only asked for it since he got back to school. His parents were slightly on edge with the request, but they agreed that it would be a fun trip. To see the creatures he had read about in books, oh what a brilliant trip tomorrow would be. Never mind learning anything from the Hagrid the Oaf, who couldn't even control a hippogriff, much less keep it contained. He was going to see real beasts behind fences, with the knowledge he'd be safe. 

He'd get to see things he never thought he would see. 

You see, Draco Malfoy had begged his parents to go to the zoo. A bit strange for a fourteen year old to ask after, but nonetheless, he did. Draco wanted to go to the Danfiege Haven for Creatures. This reserve hosted hundreds of thousands of creatures, some wizards and witches couldn't even imagine. Draco had the urge to go there, like he needed to be there for some reason. 

_Gee, I wonder why you feel that way?_

He would figure it out when he got there. Today was meant to be a day of relaxing. Draco read a book from the library. He decided to fly around the estate for a couple of hours. He always felt like the wind was carrying him though the air. It was exhilarating. When night had fallen, Draco was tuckered out. He was ready to fall asleep. He took a quick bath and curled up in his bed, excited for what tomorrow would bring.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco Malfoy was unhinged.

His dreams that night were filled with snow and ice, falling and drowning. He dreamt of being lonely, never being seen. He saw great furry beasts and small house-elf creatures. He dreamed of snow globes turning into portkeys and sleighs that soared through the sky with reindeer attached. Little fairies, that looked like hummingbirds twittered in his mind. Golden sand filled his dreamscape. Hulking eggs stomped his mind.

Why.

Why was he dreaming this? What did his mind create? Surely someone with this much imagination couldn't be sane. This looked to be a reality the Loony Lovegood created!

The moon shone brightly in a flash.

He wished for the thoughts, the ideas his mind created,  _the memories he was remembering_ , to stop, Stop, STOP!!!

Everything faded to black as he said the words,  _No need to be afraid. We're just gonna have some fun!_

Mary...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_You and I need to have a talk._

Draco opened his eyes and saw a frozen lake in a forest covered by snow. It was a winter wonderland in June. Draco glanced around the lake and came upon a boy. The boy looked much like he did, with snow white hair and pale features. The boy had bright blue eyes and wore strange clothing. He had seen some students, the muggleborns ( _Mudbloods, why did he start with muggleborn?_ ) at school, wearing them on weekends. What did they call them again? Hoodies! Yes, a bright blue hoodie adorned the boy's top and his bottom was covered in light brown pants, more like rags. He sat atop a hooked staff, like a shepard's staff. His face wore a grin.

"Wha-What? Who are you?" 

The boy chuckled, his features shaking in excitement as he  _crouched_ on top of the staff that balanced in the ice. He  _must_ be using magic!

_Who am I? I feel hurt! I've only talked to you everyday of your life....or our life._

"What? You're the voice! You're whose been haunting my mind all this time?"

_Duh, did you think I was someone different?_

"Why have you decided to inhabit my mind? Get out!"

_Geeze, so touchy. It's alright, come tomorrow morning, you won't be bothered by me as much._

Draco felt surprise and suspicion.

"Why? What's so special about tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow is when we start to merge. You see, I'm actually you. Well, I'm part of you._

"What."

_You'll know tomorrow. From what I understand, this should be fixed by then._

"What should be fixed? What are you talking about?"

_Us being separate. You see, we're not. I'm you, and you're me. Soon, my opinions won't have to be a cornerstone of thought for you. It will be you're opinion as well! We'll be whole again!_

"What the hell is going on?!"

_Don't worry. It's almost morning! You'll wake up with the answers._

"Wait, what?"

_Maybe you just need a little push to wake up..._

"Huh?"

The boy conjured a snowball,  _from nowhere_ , and threw it at Draco's face. Draco dodged it, but slipped on the ice in the process. He heard the boy again before his head cracked the ice. 

_It's always cold under there. Always something we have to relive..._

Suddenly, Draco wasn't on a hard icy surface. He was underwater. He tried swimming for the surface, but his limbs wouldn't move. He felt his lungs start to burn and his head try to explode as he opened his mouth and felt water rushing in-and he couldn't breathe-everything was graying out-someone help him.

Darkness.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Draco Malfoy woke up sucking in breaths of air, feeling his lungs constrict as memories of water-sinking-cold- _no air_ -

His eyes darted the room and realized with relief that it was morning and that was nothing but a horrible-no-good-very-bad dream.

And then he remembered everything. He remembered his life, his life as a poor farmers boy, with a younger sister - _Mary_ \- and a penchant to get into trouble. He remembered tricks and fun games, and snow and ice and  _Mary, don't be afraid, we're gonna play a game! It'll be fun!_

He remembered pulling her towards a thicker sheet of ice and crashing throw the cracking ice that she was standing on, sinking in the water, not knowing how to swim. He remembered dying.

He remembered waking up on top of the lake again, with no knowledge except for a name - _Jack Frost-_ and the moon - _Manny-_ who gave it to him. He remembered 300 years of endless wandering, realizing no one could see him  _why couldn't they see him? why was he alone?_  

He remembered meeting spirits and finding out he was a spirit, he had a purpose, a gift of snow, ice, wonder, and  _fun fun fun!_

He remembered the Guardians, and Pitch, and becoming a Guardian, and Jamie, and Sophie and discovering  _who he was._

He remembered the Monkey King, with his swords and his daggers, slashing at Toothiana, trying to cute off her wings and  _like hell was he about to let that happen_. 

He remembered jumping on the Monkey King, freezing his fur and making it  _cold cold cold_ but not in time to stop a slash and stab, right at his heart.

He remembered bleeding as North pulled the Monkey King off and punched him repeatedly. He saw Tooth and Sandy rush over to him and attempted to heal him. He heard Bunnymund, the proud Pooka, beg the Man in the Moon to  _Help him, please. He's dying!_

He felt everything fade as the moon illuminated his body and whisked it away, feeling like he was traveling forever, until he opened his eyes and stared at two people staring at him in wonder and then everything faded.

He remembered it all. 

 _Live this life until you want to return as a Guardian. We will welcome you back, Jack Frost._ The Man in the Moon had said.

He couldn't remember until he turned the age he died. And the world suddenly looked bright, different,  _good_. Everything he thought he knew, everything he thought he agreed with, he didn't anymore. He was more Jack than Draco now, but until he decided to become a spirit again, he would be just  _Draco_. 

With a few changes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He could see them. Spirits, minor ones at least, that people didn't see unless they  _believed_ , flittering about the reserve. Wrackspurts buzzed around people, infecting their thoughts and feeding the on the negative energy. The Nargles were stealing things from wizard's pockets and putting them in the strangest places. 

_I guess Looney Lovegood isn't so crazy after all._

He separated from his parents halfway through the tour. For some reason, his feet wanted to take him to the avian house. The wind tossed his hair with affection as he wandered over to the entrance.

That was another fun realization. With the knowledge of who he really was, Draco remembered his good friend, the Winds. He went outside before he was set to leave. He felt Wind breeze about, not recognizing him for who he was. He called out to Wind with a laugh and said who he was with glee. The Winds excitedly picked him up and carried him through the air. It was amazing and slightly terrifying. When Wind finished its fun, Draco felt it curl around him, content to stick around for awhile. Draco didn't think he would be alone for quite some time. 

The avian house was filled with brilliant birds and creatures that were harmless to those with magic. The flew around the enclosure, above everyone's heads. Draco stared at the birds with glee before he heard something he hadn't heard in a long while. It was the twittering of a tooth fairy! Draco whipped around, eyes searching for the source when he found-there! It was Baby Tooth!

He slowly walked up to his friend and sat on the rock next to her. 

"I guess I know why I wanted to come to the reserve today."

Baby Tooth stopped chattering to the other birds and looked towards him. Draco allowed a grin to stretch across his face as he looked at her.

"It's been fourteen years, so I'll let you off the hook for not knowing me yet. It's me, Jack!"

Baby Tooth's eyes got very wide before she chattered frantically, zipping around him and checking his body for injuries. He opened his mouth so she could inspect his teeth before laughing at the lug she face him.

"I missed you too, Baby Tooth. How have you been?"

She chattered quickly.

"Wow, so things have been hectic right? Did Manny tell the other Guardians about what happened to me?"

She nodded and danced in the air.

"That's good! I can't wait to see everyone!" He frowned in thought, "Do you think they know where my staff is?"

Baby Tooth waved her arms and squeaked.

"North has it, huh? I miss having it. How on Earth am I supposed to visit him when I'm still a human?"

Baby Tooth tapped her chin in thought before she zipped around to the other birds. She chattered with them for a few minutes before coming back to him and burying herself in his pocket.

"Planning to follow me, are you?"

She nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Wanna go see the dragons? Maybe I can conjure some snow and throw it at them."

  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Turns out, Draco stilled had his powers, to an extent. He can fly with Wind and create small bits of snow here and there, but big bouts of ice creation tended to leave him exhausted. He used his magic in the creation of ice and snow, instead of his staff to act as a mediator. He threw some enchanted snowballs at some of the dragons, and witnessed a huge game of tag with puppy-like behemoths. He was laughing at the display when his Father approached him. 

"Draco, I see you are enjoying yourself. What are they  _doing_?"

Seeing his Father stare in wonder at the dragons playing with each other, Draco gave him a tired grin. 

"They're playing, Father. This has been the best birthday ever! Thank you!"

Draco gave his Father a smile and he was rewarded with a ruffle of his hair. His Father gave him a long look.

"I do believe it's time we retire. You look a bit tired out."

Draco agreed and followed his Father towards his Mother. She smiled at them and hugged Draco. 

"Have a good time, dear?"

Draco nodded and yawned.

"I do believe it's time to go home."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They returned to the Manor and Draco carried himself to his room. He was too exhausted to bathe of change as he flopped onto the bed in a tired heap. Baby Tooth wriggled out of his pocket and zipped around the room. Draco chuckled tiredly.

"Welcome to my room, Baby Tooth. This is where i spend my summers, when I'm not at school. Feel free to explore while I pass out."

Draco closed his eyes to Baby Tooth's chattering and breeze brushing past him as a window opened.

 

 

 


End file.
